


Oneshots that could be more

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, could become more, promts based oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: All of these were written for an event, you got a prompt a day to write for and these are my results. I know some of them could be written into a larger part and it would be great if someone would point out the ones that you think would work better as a larger piece.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 12





	1. Prompt #01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You can trust us” She said. “You don’t have to babysit us.” They said. “I LEFT FOR TWO MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS?!” I SAID!!!!"

Opening the door she saw a soft orange glow enter her field of view. For a short moment she thought for a split second that she must have cleaned out the fireplace while she went to get herself a cup of tea. Walking in though she saw the chaos that was happening in her former living room.

“Bellatrix Black, what in the Morrigan’s name happened here!” she yelled across the room as she pulled out her wand already casting a water making spell in the roaring fires direction.

“I didn’t do anything!” Bellatrix called back to her as she dodged the flow of the water that was now creating a full plume of steam coming off the fire that had engulfed the wall where the fireplace used to be.

“Then WHY IS OUR LIVING ROOM ON FIRE!”

“I don’t KNOW, I WAS COLD AND SAID THAT OUT LOUD. I DIDN’T KNOW THE HOUSE WOULD RESPOND WITH SETTING ITSELF ABALZE!” Bellatrix called out as she rolled out of the way of a gulf of flames that seemed to be hell set on lighting the carpet ablaze.

Taking that in, she aimed the stream of water that was appearing out of thin air ahead of the tip of her wand. She had heard that some houses in the magic property market had been enchanted to be more luxurious, with theses kinds of amenities build in. Though when she had bought it they had failed to mention that this house had been enchanted in any way. Now she could see why that might have been.

“Get over here!” she yelled as one of the support beams overhead started to smoke and char from the heat of the fire.

Taking a second to see Bella make her way across the room till she was standing behind her she took a deep breath before, “Aguamenti maxima,” and filled the room ahead of her with water while she pulled herself and Bellatrix out of the room.

There was a sound of crashing stone and a low thud when one of the wooden beams hit the floor on the other side of the wall.

“So…” Bellatrix started.

“I doubt well be getting that deposit back,” Hermione said as she let out a small chuckle. Mostly from the absurdity of the situation if not the stress the past two minutes had caused her.

“Yeah, I think that went up in flames,” Bellatrix added before she dashed out of range for Hermione to hit her shoulder.


	2. Prompt #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hermione's on the brink of insanity. Bellatrix either helps her maintain/with maintaining her sanity or shows her the fun world of madness, unknowingly or purposefully. Could be both, why not?

“Isn’t it fun?”

“I mean it’s more fun when they scream but you do you kitten,” Bellatrix said as she looked over her shoulder to the door to the mortarium. There hadn’t been anyone since she had eliminated the guard outside.

“I can’t believe how much fun it is to just pull these bodies apart,” Hermione said as she took a scalpel and started cutting along the outline of their ribcage.

From where Bellatrix was standing she was getting nostalgic, the past hour she had seen many things that she had done herself back in her youth.

“It runs RED!”


	3. Prompt #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Person A (Hero): Stop saving me!| Person B (Villain): Stop needing to be saved! | Person A (Hero) “Why won’t you just give up? You know that you’re gonna lose and go to jail.”| Person B (Villain) “Yeah, but this is the only time I get to spend with you.”

“Why did you save me?” She yelled out as she was being pulled over the edge of the cliff.

“Why are you always being dumb about jumping off stupid ass fucking rocks?” she responded as she yanked her over the edge while falling backwards onto the grass on the other side.

“You are aware that I’m trying to bring you to justice right? Like I’m the person that’s trying to strop you form doing all the evil stuff you’ve caused in the past couple of years.” Hermione let out in frustration as she sat up straight. It was the seventh time this year that Bellatrix had gone out of her way to safe her life. It wasn’t that she had a death wish or that she was ungrateful, she just was confused beyond end why she was being saved.

“Eh, you say that ever time but there hasn’t been a lot of stopping now has there?” Bella countered as she rolled over onto her side so she was facing her.

“Yeah, but that’s only cause they alert us far too late and before we can confirm that it’s you you’re gone almost always.”

“I’m not gonna make it easier on you guys by waiting around, who do you think I am? Tom?” she asked in a faked offended tone.

“Noooooooooo,” she admitted, “It’s just annoying that I get so close to catching you there always is something that goes wrong.”

“Like the burning building? The rockslide? The sinkhole? This cliff?” Bella asked in an amused manner.

“Yeah, but why are you still saving me from my mistakes? You could have gotten away every time ages before anyone would have know.”

“Eh, the rest of the people that they could sent after me are all knuckleheads, you on the other hand are smarter and far nicer to look at,” Bella said, not hiding that she was giving her body a once over with her eyes.

Ignoring that, and the heat she was feeling in her cheeks she changed the subject.

“So what now?”

“What do you mean kitten?” Bellatrix asked.

“You do know that I’m either gonna have to arrest you or that I’m gonna have to let you go.”

“I much prefer the second one, it means we’ll be able to see each other again,” she said giving her a wide smile.

“of course you’d prefer that,” Hermione let out.

“So this was fun but I have to run,” she said as she got to her feet, “see you next…”

“For next time, see you in the fat duck in Bakersfield?” Hermione asked, hoping secretly for a yes.

“Uhm, sure see you there.” Bellatrix responded being caught off guard.

“See you there, next Friday.” Hermione called out as she laid back down on the grass.

“See you there,” Bella said as she apparated away.


	4. Prompt #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Person A and B accidentally show up in matching Halloween costumes and everyone mistakes them as a couple."

“Hiii, I’m so glad that you could make it,” Ginny greeted her as she made her way though the door bumping into the host of the party.

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Hermione said as she gave her friend a one armed hug holding her bag in the other. “Where can I put the stuff I’ve brought?” she asked gesturing to the couple of liquor bottles that were rolling around in there.

“just put them in the kitchen with the rest, it’s just back there to the right,” she said pointing before someone walked up to grab her attention. Taking that as a sign that she was free to go she walked over to where Ginny had pointed out.

It was a nice kitchen for the small house Ginny and Harry had bought earlier that year. The marble kitchen tops gave it a sleek modern look, at least it would if there wasn’t a small liquor store sitting on-top of it. Everyone seemingly had taken the bring your own booze to hard and came in strong.

“Granger, what is that?” a voice called out from a dark hallway that entered the kitchen on the other side from where she had come in.

“Bella, I have a name you know,” she called back as she put the aged whiskey next to an identical bottle before she pulled out the vodka and turned around. There she could see the sole surviving member of the house of Black, in name at least. Standing proud, her hair uncharacteristically seemingly tamed into straightened from that fell just shy of her waist.

“I’ll repeat myself in case you haven’t heard me though that thick skull of yours, what is that?” the witch seemed furious as she waltzed into the kitchen. Dressed in a white tank-top, black miniskirt, stockings that came up to her thighs and red combat boots, coincidentally an outfit similar to what she herself was wearing right at that moment.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say before she had been pushed against the counter as Bellatrix was now staring angerly in her face.

“Oh in-fucking-deed,” she said, as she reached out to her left for a bottle of yellow liquor. Opening it up she downed a gulp and put it back down next to her.

“Tifa?” she asked already knowing what the answer would be.

“Yup.”

“A fan of the series?” she tried to ask making idle conversation while trying to figure out how she was gonna leave this kitchen without having Bella be angry at her for the next couple of days.

“No, Draco thought it would look cool and he knew where to get a costume last second,” Bellatrix told her as she took a small step back. Giving Hermione some space back. “Not that I don’t know anything about her though, Draco told me the main points….”

“Hey guys, cute costumes you have there,” Harry said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing a towel, “nice to see you finally got together.”

He had already walked back out before either of them could react, there was no public to protest to but that didn’t stop them from yelling after him, “It’s not like that!”


	5. Prompt #05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I love hot chocolate So much but it’s embarrassing to be the adult ordering hot chocolate at a coffee shop, so do you think you could announce that it’s a different drink when you’re giving it to me??"

“Next,” the barista called out as she noted down the last order she’d gotten.

“What can I help you with?” she asked as she looked up.

“Uh, could you do me a favour?”

“We’re a coffee shop so my ability for that is limited,” she responded with a smile.

“Okay, so. I want a hot chocolate, but could you have them announce it as something else?”

“Oh, for sure, that’s no problem, could I have your name?” The barista asked.

“Hermione.”

“All right, your order will be with you in a moment. Next.”

Walking over to the other half of the store Hermione leaned against the wall as she watched the baristas behind the counter run around filling orders. It wasn’t long before one of them called out for a Delilah who had ordered a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino.

The Barista who was handing these drinks out was pretty pretty she came to think. Her black curls fell just over her shoulder as she leaned over to hand off the drink. It was a nice place to do some people watching she came to realise when a blonde girl leaned over the order counter and planted a kiss on the baristas cheek, they seemed to have some history that she wasn’t privy too.

“Vodka Red bull for Hermione!” the barista yelled out. Hermione was in a bit of shock as she ran up to the counter and took the cup.

“Thanks,” she said a bit embarrassed as she imagined everyone in the store was asking themselves what a working woman needed a cocktail to start the day.

“Anytime sweetie,” the barista said as she gave her a wink.


	6. Prompt #06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Who'd have thought that being locked in a house cause of a pandemic didn't help with this crush I got on you"

“So,” She said as she started to clean up the breakfast.

“So?”

“It’s been like five days and we’ve not discuss the dragon in the room.”

“Ah.”

“You know how we were all asked to stay in place for the time being, and as you where visiting at the time you’ve been living in my house for the past couple of times…”

“Which I’m super graceful about, I might add.”

“No trouble, but as I was saying.” She took a moment to collect her thoughts. “The dragon in the room.”

Hermione sat back in her chair as she watched the black matriarch try to stumble though her words. In her eyes it was quite adorable, she had seen her walk into rooms she had been in and promptly walk out of again. She had a small inkling to what she was trying to say but in her opinion it was far more fun to watch the normally more uptight proper lady stumble though saying something that might actually convey any emotion.

“Since that time you were watching from the stands when my trail was going on I always though that you’d look super adorable and stuff,” Bellatrix said as she looked up to the ceiling avoiding looking toward where Hermione was sitting.

“Oh, well I was intimidated at the time but with time I realised that you just looked super hot,” she said as calm as she could, seeing if she could make her jump.

“And I…” Bellatrix suddenly looked over to where she was sitting, “Wait, you knew about my crush?”

“Yeah dummy, when you handed me a ring for friendship reasons that had been in your family for generations as an proposal gift I kinda got up to date with your weird avoidance strategy.”


	7. Prompt #07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "This is the last time I'm picking you up from the hospital, you know that duels aren't for "fun"

As she walked up the car she let out a sigh of relief, somewhere she had thought that this time it had been too much. The time that she had crossed that line where Hermione would just pack her bags and leave her to her own devices.

“Hey,” she said as she took seat in the passenger seat. She was greeted by silence as Hermione looked straight on.

“Seatbelt.”

Pulling the piece of fabric down she clicked it into the buckle. She looked up as they took off. The lights from the hospital shone though the windows as the passed them by till they hit the open road. It was calm driving, few other cars crossed them as the night finally fell.

“This is the last time I’m doing this,” Hermione said as they came to a stop at a red light.

“I’m sorry…” Bella tried.

“I’m serious Bella, how many times have I not told you that duels are not for fun.”

“But I…”

“No, the last time.”

They stayed silent, as Hermione drove over the junction and started to accelerate when they drove onto the highway.

“Thank you for getting me,” she said a couple of minutes later.

“you’re lucky I love you,” Hermione said as they hurled themselves homewards bound.


	8. Prompt #08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Person A is not as openly affectionate as Person B, but Person A has a specific affectionate habit that endears them to Person B."

“I could never believe that they even got together,” Harry said as he greeted Luna for lunch.

“It was bound to happen, the Siwik’s where all too present around the two of them,” she told him as she reached over to pick up the vanilla pudding that he hadn’t been a fan off.

“Yeah, I still was surprised though.”

“Most people where but Bella told me that they are happy together so I’m happy for them.”

“Same here from Hermione so in the end it is all good isn’t it,” he said as he started to sip his soup.

“They are like cat’s,” Luna said as she spooned some of the pudding into her mouth, “Bella is like a cat that wants attention all the time but doesn’t want to ask, while Hermione acts like the doesn’t want to display emotion but she’ll be all over her as long as she’s asked.”

“true that,” Harry commented as she opened the evening prophet.


	9. Prompt #09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "OTP as thieves. Person A complimenting how sexy person B looks while weaving their way through an intricate network of deadly lasers. person A then as soon as person B makes it across, turns off the lasers and just walks through"

“I must say that you’re looking mighty fine crawling though those lasers Babe,” Hermione called out as she saw Bella pop out her booty as she was avoiding the lasers. It had been a somewhat uneventful heist so far.

“Well so will you where you make your way over here Kitten,” Bella called out as she made a catlike leap over the last set of lasers.

“I doubt that but you looked great,” She called out while disabling the lasers and walking over to where Bella was now sitting disappointedly.

“Where you gonna tell me you figured out that you could turn them off.”

“As soon as you where done looking foxy love,” she said giving her a peck on the forehead before walking further towards the vault.


	10. prompt #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Where one person is actually famous and sets up a dating account with their real picture and the other sees it and is like, oh dude you are not fooling anyone with that picture and when they actually meet the other is pissed because DUDE YOU’RE THAT FAMOUS PERSON and the other is like, yeah, I mean, I thought you knew…"

There came a point where she had to admit that she was getting kind of lonely, laying on her couch going though dating profile after dating profile might be it. But as she liked another cute redhead named Lynette of all names she looked a bit closer to the profile that was in front of her now.

The name seemed like it was something she might recognised from somewhere. She didn’t recognised the pictures though, like they hadn’t been published anywhere. ‘Bellatrix Black,’ she though as she read over the small blurb the person had added to their profile.

_Bellatrix Black_

_Idk what to put here, my sister made me make this and now I can’t get it off my phone. If we match can you get it off that be grand. If you don’t like Mary Shelly I won’t like you -_-_

It wasn’t the worst blurb she had read here, it didn’t clear up a lot but now she realised where she had seen this lady before. Someone had taken the likeness of that middle aged Gay radio presenter who was always getting up in arms against the government when they tried passing some discrimination laws. She didn’t exactly speak what Hermione though but there sure was a fire that was lit under her arse any time people tried to attack her.

Tapping the like button she was surprised that it showed that they had matched. Tapping on the message button she typed out her opening message, ‘Hi, you for real?’

As it was like 2am she didn’t expect them to respond right away so she put away her phone turning on a podcast of Bellatrix from earlier in the year where she was just insulting the racist member of parliament. It had hit viral acclaim back then but now watching it, it was kinda funny just seeing her go off like that.


	11. Prompt #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "A dating service where matching is based on people’s search history exists. You’re a serial killer. You go on a date with a writer."

“So, what do you do for work?” you asked as your date was taking a sip of her glass of wine.

“Oh, I’m a writer, mostly copy work for magazines but I’m working on my own novel when I have time, which nowadays is never,” she laughed a little at that as she seemingly recalled something funny she had thought off.

“How do you manage to fill your days?” she then asked, looking so nice and open that you almost told her exactly how you filled them.

“I’m a contractor, kinda filling in wherever they need me,” you tell her before taking a slightly bigger sip of wine.

“You do anything fun while filling in?”

You thought about it and as the only thing that came to mind was that time you dropped a brick on that douche’s head from five stories up. Which had fractured his skull so bad that you had gone down with a hammer to turn his brain into a slushy.

“Mostly just doing boring number work, sorry to disappoint,” you said. “But writing, tell me about that. Have you written anything I might have read before?”

“Possibly, I do a lot of the small articles that appear in the Metro. Like cat rescued by firefighters in Brighton, justice served against killer cops, eggs are they really all what they seem?” she said in a questioning tone.

“Are they? The eggs I mean.”

“Oh, I think so,” she said, “I only really skimmed the information they gave me. It’s a hundred word article, there isn’t a lot of nuance.”

“That’s fair,” you say. “But you’re novel what’s that about?”

“Oh, it’s still very much in the planning stages. I’ve not really got anything concrete on paper…”

“I’m sure you have figured out what’s it about though?” you ask as you take another sip from your glass of wine.

“Okay, so.” She began, “It’s a story where instead of following the protagonist, we get to see the story from the antagonists perspective. Like I know that the character with the main role is the protagonist but follow me here, she’s a killer…”

“Ah,” you say as you almost choke on your wine.

“Yeah, and she like kills people willy nilly until she meets this cute other person, I haven’t figured out what they do but it’s gonna be like someone from law enforcement most likely?”

“Thought about a writer?” you offer against your best judgement. If you could you’d have kicked against your own shin.

“I hadn’t,“ she said full of wonder as she seemingly got an entirely new idea, “that would be a plot twist and a half, I might steal that idea.” She gave you a wide smile, she looked so adorable then. If there hadn’t been a table between the two of you…

“Please do,” you offer as you finish the glass of wine that had been sitting nervously in your hand for the last couple of minutes.

“Hey, I don’t do this often at all,” she started, “but would you be interested in ditching this place and grabbing a drink at my place? It’s like two streets from here and infinitely cheaper.”

“I’d love that,” you say while also screaming inside that that might be the worst idea you’ve had in like a decade.

“All right then let me grab the bill and well be off Bella.”

“Let me at least split it,“ you offer as you already see she will be protesting that move.

“Nonsense I asked you out so I’ll pay for it,” she said, “and like I’ve got a card here that is almost filled up and if I get that I can take home one of the cute panda plushies they have behind the counter.”

She was a grown woman who loved plushies you realised, how had you not met her before. You wondered as she paid for the dinner while you made your way over to grab your coats. 


	12. Prompt #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "One character is a professional photographer. When processing images from a recent event, they notice a single person on the outskirts of every photo…and it’s not a coincidence."

Graduating top of her class had left some expectations to be filled, more so the fact that her family had seemingly decided what she would be doing with her life. She, however, had had different plans for that particular endeavour. All things said, now she was stuck between worlds, not ready to move on, while also not ready to leave yet.

It was pretty boring though, not a lot you could do while walking between the death. But that had changed when she noticed that there was a sort of eye looking at her. For a moment it felt like she was alive again, before being cast back into limbo.

Looking around she saw a lady, not much older than she had been with a strange machine around her neck. She lifted it up to her face and again she felt alive for but a moment.

She looked nice enough so she decided to stick around her, she might be dead but that didn't mean she couldn't live a little.


	13. Prompt #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Person A having to go to bed early but waking up when Person B comes to bed just so they can cuddle"

There was some movement happening behind her as she slowly woke up, “what’s the time?” she managed to say before and arm wrapped around her.

“Nothing, nothing,” Hermione said as she settled in as the big spoon underneath the blanket. She seemingly had wanted to spend as much time together before she had to leave for the week.

“You’re adorable love,” she said as she turned around and pecked a kiss on her lips, before settling her head underneath her chin.


	14. Prompt #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “You can’t die please don’t die”

“Hey, don’t you fucking do that now,” she heard someone yell above her as her vision suddenly returned followed by an intense pain in her lower back. She didn’t know yet what was hurting, but she knew for a fact that it hurt like a motherfucker.

“I’m here,” she tried to yell, but nothing came out of her throat seemingly all the air had been knocked out of her, leaving her to make a raspy sound as she sucked in air to fill her lungs again.

“FUCK THE POLICE,” someone yelled out as a plume of smoke trailed over them.

“We’ve got to get the fuck out of here Hermione,” Bella insisted as she pulled her up holding onto her before starting to drag her away from the main street where the protest had taken place. _The protest_ , she recalled as she saw some signs being trampled as the mass of people tried to escape the violence that had started at the front of the gathered crowd.

“I…” she tried to say before she was cut off again.

“Hermione, listen to me, I know you want to be out there doing your peaceful protest and stuff, but like, they’re not holding back,” they crossed a corned that lead into one of the many back alleys that London had been filled with. “But I’m not risking you getting hurt…” she didn’t finish that sentence but Hermione got what she was saying. In the magical world there was a lot less prejudgments but the muggles had some catching up to do in some respects.

“I know,” she said, “back to the Potters?”

“That’s probably the safest now,” Bellatrix concluded as she grabbed a hold her hand and apparated the two out of there.


	15. Prompt #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A is a magical creature or a part magical creature. They develop an admiration(H) or a fixation(B) on Person B. They court Person B in the conventional human gestures mixed with the ways of their creature blood... or just pure creature convention of cutting.

When she wasn’t out and about in the world Bellatrix liked to lounge around her manor in her animagus form. If there were neighbours that lived close enough to look thought the windows, which there weren’t, they would have been privy to see a black panther pace around the house.

As usual she had lit the fire as she had entered the house and told the house-elves to prepare some food for later in the evening. Skipping out of her clothes she had changed into the comfortable skin of the panther as she laid down before the warm and cosy fire. Trying to dose off she listen to the crackles of the fire and the soft tapping of rain on the windowpanes, and the sound of shoes hitting the cobbles on the driveway.

 _Shoes on cobbles?_ what was that about, she wondered as she looked towards the entrance of the mansion. Thanks to her increased vision she could pierce the darker rainy weather better than her normal eyes would have, she could see a shape of a person approach the house.

Not waiting for a moment she got up from where she had made herself comfortable and made her way to the main door, not forgetting to pick up a nightgown to cover herself up as she opened up the door.

“Are you lost?” she called out to the human shaped form that was now stopped in her tracks. Taking a closer look at them, she made out that this person was wearing a long dark cloak under which they were wearing a sort of veil covering their face.

“It dependss, iss thiss the Via Quercuss?” the person asked, the voice sounded more feminine to her than she had expected.

She had to think about that for a moment, she had never heard that name before ever since she had started living here, “It’s the old oak pass, I believe you’ve gone to the wrong way.”

“Oh, they renamed it, it seemss,” the lady said as she approached the golden glow of the light that was leaking out of the door.

“What are you doing here?” Bella asked a little bit more impatiently as she was now feeling the cold wind bowl past her, the rain really had done a number of cooling the night.

“You know,” she said taking a step closer every time she paused, “reminiscing about the past.” Another step, “looking out if there is something or,” she took another step, “someone to spend the night with.”

She was now standing only but a feet away from herself as she could now see past the veil into her eyes, they were unlike any other she had seen in her life. A soft ruby shine came off them as the lights behind her played in her eyes, it was mesmerising. Almost as if she was being played like a cobra with a flute.

“But I think I’ve found someone,” the lady said as she moved in even closer, not yet touching but close enough that the slightest movement could change that.

“Why don’t you invite me in dearest,” she said as she put her hand on her chin, caressing it, letting her sink into it with ease.

“Please, come in me,” she said, before realising what she had just spoken to a stranger whom she had know for only a couple of minutes max.

“Oh, If you insist,” the lady said as she threw back her cape revealing a mass of snakes whom were growing out of her head.


	16. Prompt #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: MOM Hermione is an LGBTQI+ advocate

On a stuffy afternoon, minister Granger could be found bend over her desk as she read another scroll containing wizard law. She didn’t know why everything was recorded on these inconvenient pieces of parchment, there was no good way to stack them on her desk at all. It was one of the reasons that several of them had slid off and where now sitting quiet and hidden in front of her desk out of view.

Pressing her buzzer she called in her personal assistant, “David could you gather these up and put them to the side?”

“Give me a moment minister,” he said as he levitated the number that had fallen down on the floor and a couple that had hidden themselves underneath the couch that sat in the corner of the office.

“Thank you David,” she said as she picked up another scroll and unrolled it reading out loud the title that was present in red, “An Act to make provision to require the members of the Ministry and others when making strategic decisions about the exercise of their functions to have regard to the desirability of reducing socio-economic inequalities; to reform and harmonise equality law and restate the greater part of the enactments relating to discrimination and harassment related to certain personal characteristics; to enable certain employers to be required to publish information about the differences in pay between male and female employees; to prohibit victimisation in certain circumstances; to require the exercise of certain functions to be with regard to the need to eliminate discrimination and other prohibited conduct; to enable duties to be imposed in relation to the exercise of public procurement functions; to increase equality of opportunity; to amend the law relating to rights and responsibilities in family relationships; and for connected purposes.”

“What in the fuck does that mean,” she said to herself as she started to look over the preamble to see if there was more of a clarification to what it might point at. Reading it she came to discover it was a bill that had been put in place to consolidate pre-existing laws that dealt with discrimination, on the basis of age, disability, gender reassignment, marriage and civil partnership, pregnancy and maternity, race, religion or belief, sex, and sexual orientation. It seemingly was put in place by the previous minister during her later years in office. Looking up she saw David still stacking the scrolls before he attempted to walk out of the door to his own office.

“David, what do you know about this?” she said holding up the scroll.

“Well that minister is a piece of parchment, most commonly used to write on. And in this case it was used to write an act of the ministry into law,” he said taking a step closer to read the title.

Seeing his eyes love over the lines of text his face also turned into a questioning frown, “but I do believe that this bill replaced about ten others that had been put in place over the years. I can’t say for sure what exactly it says because I think that the unspeakables on level nine might have written this text.”

“It does read like something they would deem perfectly fine to throw out there,” she agreed, remembering the first time she had to read a declaration of what they were up to for the first fifth of the year. It had been around a hundred pages long but she felt like they had just discussed their ideas about how they liked their coffee, and the differences between 1689 sugar and 1925 sugar.

“Would you like me to call their liason?” he offered.

“Why not, they probably know more about what’s in here anyway,” she agreed.

With that he walked out of the room, leaving her to skim some more of the preamble which just seemed to go on and on, right when she thought she had found a section witch bared an uncanny likeness to _lorem ipsum…_

“Hi Hermione,” a familiar voice said as Luna walked into her office. She was still unrequitedly Luna in all the ways she had known her for the past two decades. People might expect that those that worked on Level nine would become more reserved and secretive, Luna was the prime example why that might be an outdated idea.

“Hey Luna, how do you do?”

“Not too bad, the rain is gonna be a problem thought but I brought an umbrella last month so I should be just peachy,” she answered as she took a seat on the couch.

The sky had been clear all day, she thought, so rain wasn’t likely to be happening, but if Luna said it… she trailed off. “I was wondering if you could help me with this,” she said as she handed over the scroll that she had in her hand.

“Let me have a look,” she read a bit of the text before unrolling more and more of the parchment, ”Oh, I see.” She exclaimed after a couple of moments.

“So what is it?”

“In the most basic of terms, this puts in place protections on people from prosecution based on elements those people don’t have any inherent control over,” she explained.

“So it would cover protections on sexual orientations?“ Hermione asked her.

“In essence yes, as you know the history of magic starts off with the proverbial witches gathering naked in the woods to dance around a fire casting spells and curses.”

“That’s one of the documented endings of historical spellcasting,” she recalled from when she read the ‘unabridged history of the magical origins alongside the development of wizard kind inside and later outside of the muggle cultures,’ it had been an informative read that had put a lot of things in perspective for her.

“So, what was probably left out of the history was the fact that most of those rituals ended up in orgies,” Luna said.

“Ah.”

“Being fair, not only witches did these kinds of rituals. Wizards did pretty much the same thing but they rather quickly decided that they could do it in monasteries where they would act like monks to keep the locals in the dark. I believe there are a couple of diaries down in the department of mysteries from that time that document these events in detail, if you’d be interested.“

“Okay, so what I’m hearing is that from the start witches and wizards were accepting of homosexual activities?”

“Homosexual, bisexual, ace, you name it magic folk were down with it,” Luna said.

“And this piece of law deals with protecting this legally?” she asked.

“In so many words, yes it deals with protecting that legally,” Luna stated, “it was mostly put in place cause there had been some groupings of magic folk that had some purist views on this. At the time they were not really taken seriously but regent Cardlo had found it important enough to write it up to shut them up.”

“And that was when?”

“I believe the original piece of text in here was written down around 214 with major body being finished about 700 years later. With this current document being ratified 5 years ago.”

“Are there any loopholes in there that I should be aware of?” she asked, hoping that her answer would just be, ‘It’s iron clad no need to worry.’

“I mean technically it states that every straight person should be holding onto a potato at all times when they knowingly look at mercury, but I think that was a joke as the punishment on that is to hold a tomato when knowingly eating exactly 100 pieces of rice in one go.”

“Why the fuck is that in there?” she asked under her breath, “thank you Luna you’re a lifesaver, and definitely a time saver.”

“No trouble,” Luna said as she handed back the roll of parchment, “I’m heading out then, there are only two more scoops of good raspberry ice-cream left and I really would like to eat some of that,” and with that she walked out of the room.

Trying to factor in everything she had just been made aware of she sat down on the edge of her desk, “why a potato?” she asked herself.

“David?” she called out.

“Yes minister?”

“Could you send a memo to my wife to let her know I’ll be home soon?”

“I’m on it Minister.”


	17. Prompt #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hermione is getting drunk at a funeral with Bellatrix

On any other day she would have been furious, but not today. Holding up an umbrella she looked across the funeral. The line of people who were lines up to speak, say something or pay respect to them was so much larger than she had imagined when she had helped murder him.

“You know you don’t have to be here,” a voice said from behind her.

“I’m aware.”

“You don’t intend on leaving?”

“No, not till I can spit on his grave,” she said before taking a swing of the bottle she had grabbed before coming out.

“Okay,” Bellatrix said as she heard her opening an umbrella.

Standing there the two of them looked out as another foreign official placed another wreath before the tomb that encased the remains. She could see him place it down before he stood there for a moment before he was replaced by another.

“I didn’t think that they would dare to show.”

“I didn’t know that he’d build out such a network.”

“These are the ones that send someone.”

“Was there a lot more?”

Bellatrix didn’t respond to that, she kept her silence while the rain was falling on her umbrella. The rhythm of it filled the space between them. She took another swig to see if she could still feel. The rum burned her throat just enough to focus on.

“I hope they know that they were invested in an empire of dirt,” she said out loud as she saw an department head from the ministry walk up. At that she couldn’t stand to stay anymore, making an abrupt turn around, loosing her balance a bit as she was caught by Bellatrix.

“I’m fine,” she said trying to protest her but knowing somewhere in herself she was really not.

“I’m taking you home,” Bellatrix said as she held her closer.

“Sure…” she slurred as she was pulled into a pirouette through a pinpoint.


	18. Prompt #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: enemies to friends to lovers

“I can’t work with her,” Hermione said as she busted into Harry’s office.

“Good morning, Hermione,” he greeted her as he continued reading through some documents that were on his desk.

“I mean it, she’s insane. Every time that she is close to me she just insults me constantly. How am I supposed to work with that?”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” he suggested.

“Why would I do that, she’s obviously out there to make me feel bad,” she told him.

“Okay then.”

-oOo-

“You know, she’s not that bad,” she said to him while they were having some coffee on their breaks.

“Yeah?” he asked while picking up a pastry to eat.

“Yeah, did you know that she had a library that could rival the one at Hogwarts? It’s amazing to walk through it.”

“That’s nice.”

-oOo-

“So…”

“So?”

“You know I’m kinda dating Bella now,” she said.

“That’s good, could you let my wife know she owes me fifty quid?” he said.

“You guys where betting on this?“

“Only for the last couple of months,” he defended himself.

“Unbelievable.”

“I’ll split it with you if you want?”

“Sure,” she said before apparating out of his office.


	19. Prompt #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve been texting my friend for about a week now and they don't reply but turns out I was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff I sent oh my god why are they calling me now?” AU"

Cool aunt

05-06 – 2:03am  
Hey, so idk why but my phone kinda threw out all my contacts, but lucky for you I remembered a handful. So this is me saying, old phone I know who you are.

…..

07-06 – 9:17pm

You know what’s wild, the fact that there isn’t really a way to know hat I don’t know? Like there is so much out there that I can’t even grasp what it might be. in the end like you know.

9:25pm

So putting chocolate in a microwave wasn’t the right call? Like I get the appeal and it looks kinda? Nice

But also

You

Know

Chocolate coathing

08-06 – 2:22am

So does soap have like calories?

Like not eating it obviously

But like

When you’re washing yourself

Does your skin absorb that?

2:44am

IT

DOES?

THE FUCK

2:46am

Wait

Nvm

Read it wrong

11:13am

DID YOU HEAR ABOUT SHREK THE SHEEP?

That dude went on that walk

And then

BOOM

Five years oass

And dude is a UNIT

3:57pm

Hey, you know that thingy

You know

Numbes

And then parts?

Wild

Divider?

Yeah

DIVIDER

15-06 1:56pm

….lost my phone again

But like

It ran waywa

Away

Just

Poof

Gone

But got it back

Yay

6:44pm

SALTS A ROCK?

THE FUCK

22-06 6:45am

Fucking birds waking me the fuck up

What nature do that for

5:22pm

It was like twelve dozen eggs for that recipe right?

Draco

5:23pm

_Draco is calling_


	20. Prompt #20

“Would you rather,” she started off, “smell colours or see smells?”

“Probably see smells? It could help to see where people have farted,” Hermione answered.

“Boo your analytical and logical mind, there is nothing fun to this game when you apply logic and stuff,” Bella exclaimed as she threw herself back on the couch.

“Said the lady that wanted to only ever taste pudding for anything she ate.”

“Touché.”

“Want me to try to make it a bit more interesting?”

“Sure, do your worst.”

“So, would you rather fuck a goat or your grandma?”

“Merlin’s balls Hermione, did you really have to do that?”

“I mean looking at your family tree, I could make a guess…”

“That’s Low, especially for you.”

“So I’m hearing Goat?”

“Na, fuck that shit, I ain’t Aberforth. I guess that if it came down to it I would just eat my grandma out.”

“interesting,” Hermione commented as she took a swig from her cider glass.

“Shut up,” Bella complained, “what would you do?”

“No, can’t have repeat questions, it would make the game boring,“ She said with a sly smile on her face.

“Okay, that’s kinda bullshit. But I’ll abide by the arbitrary rules you’ve set out,” she said before thinking a bit. “Would you rather be able to know when your friends had sex or be only able to have sex anytime your in public?”

“Oh, well that’s…” she thought about it, “not that easy.”

“Really? I’m so _surprised_ ” Bella said as she smiled equally as sly and gleeful.

“I mean, do don’t have anything in principle against having sex in public,” Hermione muttered, “The friends thing is just breaching their privacy. I’ll take the always having sex in public.”

“Brave choice.”

“Sure, is. Let me think for a seconds…”


	21. Prompt #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Cuddly Times"

She could stay like this forever, there was nothing happening in the world that more important to her than this moment right now. They has started out the evening as usual, came home, she’d made some food while Hermione had set the table before she had come to annoy her in the kitchen, she’d kissed her for the first time that evening then.

The food had been something nice, she had found some potato’s and with a bit of boiling and then baking them she had managed some nice crisp baked potato’s. Serving it up alongside some slightly spicy sausages had made for a good meal. They had talked bits and bops between bites, catching up on what they had been up to all day.

As they finished it Hermione quickly carried the dirty plates to the kitchen for the dishwasher to take care of them. They had moved to the couch where she had put on another episode of a show about some witches across the pond. They hadn’t gotten all the details right about magic but they had gotten hooked on the interesting take that the production had taken.

It had been a long day for her companion, so as she had nodded off halfway though the episode she had just lowered the volume and hugged her close so she wouldn’t accidentally fall out of the couch. She enjoyed the adorable snores that Hermione vehemently denied she did any time she had told her about them.

Now the episode had finished up she had switched the channel to one of the radio ones and turned the volume down till it was barely audible. Usually she’d summon a book or magazine she had been reading earlier in the day, but as she had been tired she was content with nodding off being trapped in some way by the sleeping beauty on her lap.

Looking down to her face she missed the sound of a key turning in it’s keyway. She only noticed something was off when the interior door to the living room slammed open and a green flash filled her vision into nothing.

Waking up was never her forte, but as she leapt to her feet as she awoke was unique. She had her wand out pointing it at the innocent looking wardrobe that sat at the far side of the room. Behind her she could hear the stirring of a second person waking up slowly, letting out a yawn.

“Mmm, morning Bells,” Hermione said stretching as she sat up.

As she turned back to face her she saw the adorable face of her fiancé. There was something off there, _she could have sworn_ , her nightgown was green. Normally that wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary she always just threw on the one that was either the closest or the comfy yellow one that Luna had gotten her a couple of months back, the green one though. That one had been put in the wash yesterday. She was sure of it cause she had done that.

“Morning Hermione,” she told her she made her way to the laundry basket that sat in the corner of the room. It was filled with a couple of stray socks, a pair of jeans and a band-tee that she had picked up in her younger years on a metal festival. It had been through hell and back, but with a tad of magic it had lasted her for the past couple of decades, there was nothing really out of the ordinary there. Not counting the missing green nightgown.

“Is there something?” she was asked as she stood over the basket looking somewhat confused.

“I… I don’t think so?” she uttered.

“That’s good then,” she could feel Hermione moving closer when she got a peck on the cheek before she made her way downstairs, “I’m gonna set some coffee, join me?”

“Sure, be there soon.”

With that she was alone in the room, standing over a mostly innocent basket. _It couldn’t mean anything_ , she decided as she took note of the fact she was standing in her own bedroom shooting suspicion at a basket.

She took a moment to fix her bed and grabbed a pair of pants alongside a black shirt and green sweater. She had another day of working at the office so her appearance was not really her highest priority. It didn’t stop her from grabbing a handful of rinds and putting them on. She might be going in lowkey, but she was still a Black through and through.

“How’s my little lioness doing.” She said as she kissed the top of her head before she grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Tired, if it wasn’t for the fact that there is an interview scheduled in like an hour I would have seriously considered sleeping in and calling in sick,” she responded as she flipped a page in the daily prophet. There was some advertisement for the latest plays that were being put on at the north-end.

“They’re really going ham for ‘wicked witches,’” she said as she took out a couple of slices of bread.

“I guess so,” Hermione said as she finished her cup, “oh damn, I’m gonna be late at this rate.”

Again something seemed strangely familiar as she saw her get up from the table and rush upstairs. Yesterday she had slept in a bit till she had been woken up by Hermione hurriedly getting dressed, throwing her nightgown on the bed.

“That’s strange,” she said out loud as she took the paper and flipped it back to the first page. Reading the first headline she could see why Hermione was feeling obligated to show up to the interview, ‘Ministry avoiding comments?’ was one of the subtitles in one of the larger parts of an article on how the government was handling the current situation.

“See you at home later!” she could hear Hermione call out as she rushed past, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek before she made her way to the fireplace.

“Don’t…”

“I’ll eat something on the way, don’t worry.” She called back as she leapt into the flames, “Ministry of magic, ministers office.” And with that she was gone, leaving her to finishes her own breakfast as he crackles of the fire filled the silence.

Her day unfolded rather unspectacularly, she had managed to come in minutes before a muggle accidentally had floo’d themselves in. It wasn’t a big deal, they called the oblivi-witches and had put him in the lunchroom where he had been accompanied by her colleagues. As she had a bunch of stuff to do at her desk she didn’t join them but she did notice that it took significantly longer before everyone had show up to the office.

Her day followed on without much commotion, she even got to her ever growing backlog of Black family owned assets. It had been interesting when Sirius had asked her to unify the assets from the two branches of the family. At the time it had seemed like the easier thing to do as many assets had multiple shares in the names of one or two of the branches. But now that everything was just in one portfolio, she had infinitely more work trying to see what was still current and what company her family had invested in a couple of centuries ago was still around.

When she had to a gotten to a seriously difficult knot of partial shared shares she had given up, that was up to Sirius to figure out, she though as she put the stack in a box and mailed it off to his address. She was fairly sure he would find it sometime between tomorrow and the weekend, which was fine with the rather lax stance she had taken on trying to get all this financial bullshit in order.

Arriving how she turned on the lights as she got started on the food, hearing a small _pop_ as Hermione came home. She picked some of the plates and set the table before she popped herself on one of the kitchen counters, starting to tell her how her day had been and tried to distract her from cooking.

“…and that’s why my hands are tied, but I sure would wish that I could just, you know,” she said as she mimicked punching the air,” pop-pop him.”

“I hear you,” she said as she tasted the soup she had been making, “do you think I need to add more pepper in there?” she asked as she held out a spoon. Hermione took a sip and she could see she was really weighing her options there as the smallest part of her tongue peaked out.

“I think it’s fine.”

“Then, get your butt of my counter and carry this pot to the table,” she said as she picked up some baguette that had been sitting on the counter for like two days now, Fleur had given it when she and Ginny had dropped by.

The soup had been a nice meal, they talked some more about what had happened in their days. She shared the fact that a muggle had accidentally entered the office. Hermione then responded that that was the third time something like that had happened that year. With that they caught up with the rest of their days.

They finished up and Hermione quickly carried the dirty plates to the kitchen for the dishwasher to take care of them. With that they moved to the couch where after very short discussion they turned on the latest episode of the show they had been watching. Or at least she had been, Hermione most of the time passed out halfway though.

As if on queue, when the middle of the episode hit she was greeted by the adorable snores from her companion. She knew that Hermione would vehemently deny that she snored but she knew better. She switched the volume down and now as she was really looking at the episode she had a feeling of déjà vu, she normally tried guessing what the script was gonna say next and while she was not that bad at her own game, this time something was off. She got line after line of dialogue right when they said it. It was odd to say the least.

As the episode finished up she turned it to one of the radio channels and turned down the volume so it wouldn’t disturb Hermione as she was taking a nap in her lap. Looking down she could see the new relaxed face of her most dearest person. It was quite nice that they had time to spend time together even with their insane schedules. Appreciating it for a moment she summoned a book from the table where she had left it a couple days before.

As she flipped open the book to where she had left it off, she caught just the faint noise of a key turning in a lock. Looking up she turned down the volume to listen for anything. For a moment everything was silent. Until the door to the living room burst open and a green light filled her vision into nothing.

Waking up wasn’t her forte.


End file.
